Plain Jane
by Cozypie
Summary: 3 Girls, 3 Guys, 1 Problem and one hell of a journey from Plain Jane to smoking girl. AU with light Hunger games crossover. PG/DM EP/AH JJ/SR


**This is a little something that played around in my head. It is an AU crossover... Kinda...  
Plain Jane is not from me, I'm only borrowing it, same is for the hunger games and criminal minds characters. I'm just having some fun with them. **

**I hope you enjoy it. I have all the outfits for Pen on my Pinterest board for this story**

 **\- link on my profile  
Oh and english still isn't my native language so sorry for the mistakes :) **

**Leave a review if you'd like**

 **Plaine Jane**

Effie Trinket finished the last video for the night. Her boss wanted her next three plaine Jane girls fixed till tomorrow, it always broke her heart. There were so many girls out there who had no idea how beautiful they were, how lucky so many guys would be. She hadn't the power to change everybody's future, but she could boost the self-esteem of three lucky girls and that was all she could hope for. Her bed called for the night. After her meeting tomorrow she would start searching for outfits and fashion ideas, Penelope Garcia would be here early on Wednesday and she hated being unprepared.

 **Wednesday morning**  
 **First day**  
 **Penelope Garcia**

In front of her stood Penelope Garcia in all her dark and gothic glory. She could sense a totally different girl, a little louder, more outgoing and if it would be here last project, she would tickle this girl out of her. "Hey, I am Effie Trinket. So fine to meet you!" "Penelope, nice to meet you too" It was a small smile, but a smile. "So tell me something about yourself, why are we here today?" "Well, as you can see, fashion isn't really my thing. Being a sweet doll isn't either. But there is this boy, i ... you know... I kinda like him a bit. And could use a little confidence boost, to be honest" Effie smiled. "A guy? Tell me more, what's his name? how do you know each other? Why do you like him?" Penelope blushed under her pale make up "His name is Derek. We know each other since Kindergarten. I... I had a bit of a hard year and I'm not your usual social butterfly, so I don't really have that much friends. He is everything I'm not. Quarterback, handsome and the best person I know. He was always there" she blinked away a tear and Effie herself had to swallow. She grabbed the hand of the younger girl "Wow, this sounds really amazing! You know what, I think we should call him, there is an breath taking date waiting for him!" "Oh god, I don't want to hear this" Penelope hid behind her hands. "Hey, Derek speaking" "Derek, this is Effie Trinket speaking. I know you don't know me, but there is this lovely girl who really wants to ask you for a date" "Yeah, so why isn't she?" "She is a little shy, but she would love to go with you on a date, on the wonderful beach of Makena in Maui" "In Maui? Hell yes, let's see what mystery woman has in tow for me" Penelope squealed "Oh my god! He said yes !" "I told you! What do you say? Let's stalk him a little" "He won't see us?" "No, I promise"

 **Football field BAU High School**

"So Pen, tell me. Which of these fine looking young man is the one?" Pen pointed to a muscular young man who was joking with his buddies. "He's just as stunning as I imagined him! Well now that I've seen the young man myself we should get you ready for your first challenge! Nervous?" "Oh you have no idea!" "I'm going to tell you what I have in mind. A dear friend of mine owns an awesome 50is store and you are is new model!" "Oh no, look at me! I'm no freaking model, please don't make me do this!" "Dear, I swear you are going to have so much fun! I'll be there, every step of the way" Penelope looked back to Derek, watching him throw a ball back and forth with his friends. "Okay, I'll try it" "Perfect!" Elizabeth hugged the girl. "Let's get you started!"

 **1\. Challenge**

"Hey, my name is Cinna. This is my store and I'm going to style you for the shooting" the man was beautiful, his dark skin glowed and his smile was so warm, Penelope forgot to worry for a moment. "I'm Pen and I fear I'm your greatest nightmare today" Cinna wrapped her in a hug "I believe in you, so you better start doing this for yourself" she nodded. "I'll leave you two alone for a moment, we see each other when you're finished"  
40 Minutes later she found a totally different looking Penelope. In high heels, with decent make up and in beautiful and curve hugging dresses. "Darling, you look dashing! How do you feel?" "Truth be told? Ready to take on the world" the girl laughed as she twirled around. "So let's rock this shooting!"

 **Looking through the closet  
**  
"You aced your shooting, what feeling is this?" Penelope smiled from one ear to the other "I had no idea, who thought I could be so sexy? It was awesome, I really had the time of my life!" Effie smiled while she hugged her Plain Jane. "Cinna was also very impressed, he's happy to use your fantastic photos. But we have a lot of work to do. Let's see what we can do with your luggage" "Oh Effie you are not going to be happy with that... Too much black. I can already see you flipping" Effie laughed "But I have this distant feeling, you could work with a little color too!"  
"Hoops, here is the first, really lacey thing. This looks really sexy! Why haven't I seen something on you like that?" "Uh... That's one of those things a bought, but chickened out before even wearing it outside" "Penelope! I will not tolerate this kind of attitude any longer. You know what? We are going shopping. And you will HAVE to wear what I tell you" both woman laughed "Okay, let's see what you have for me"

 **2\. Challenge**

"You were amazing in your new outfits, and it seems like you were ready for a little color in your life!" "I think you are right. The last year wasn't easy and I hid behind this black" Effie looked serious "Your Parent's died in a car crash a little over a year ago, right?" Penelope looked down. "Yes that's true" "And you have been scared to drive in a car every since then?" a quick nod followed. "This second Challenge is going to be a lot harder on you. But I want you to try. My good friend Haymitch is going to be with you every step of the way" "What do I have to do?" "You will be driving with him in his stunt car" Penelope baled "I can't... Effie I appreciate everything you did for me. But I can't" "Let's meet Haymitch first. Just watch what he's doing" "I don't have to do it?" "Meet up with him and decide after that. That's all I ask" Pen nodded "Let's meet this friend of yours"  
"Hey Princess, who's that dashing looking lady next to you?" Haymitch twitched his lips in something similar to a smile. "Hey, I'm Pen" "Haymitch, nice to meet you sweetheart. I know the whole story and, I'm not good with all this feelings and stuff. But I want to tell you how sorry I am, no one should lose his parent's this young" he pulled her in an awkward hug. "Thank you, that's kind of you" "I'll tell you what I have planned for us two cuties. This is my trust worthy car, we are going to try out two little jumps. Nothing too dangerous, just enough to get you to cuddle up to me" he smirked at her and earned himself a slap to the back of his head from Effie. "Can we just drive in a circle for a few moments?" He nodded as he helped her buckle in. "Be careful, she is really scared of this, stop as soon as she says" Haymitch nodded, he already felt that he should be a little more comforting for this.  
After a few laps, she looked up at him "I trust you. I want to try it. They would want me to" He nodded and drove for the first ramp. She screamed her heart out, cried. But she never told him to stop. It seemed freeing for her and so he drove on.

 **Getting ready for the date**

"My sweet little dove. You are almost ready to meet him. He has already checked in. Your make up is done, your outfit is in the next room. Time to ask one last time. How are you feeling?" "I feel... much more grown up. As if it might be okay to laugh a little louder and don't be invisible. I feel worth of the time people are giving me and it's the best feeling of the world. Thank you so much" "I hope you have a lovely evening, but you have to promise me to tell him how you feel!" "Yes, I promise" "Go get him girl" and with one last hug she let her little bird fly. Hoping this evening would bring her the happily ever after she deserved.

 **The date**

Derek already sat at the table. Waiting for the mystery girl, who had him sleepless the last couple of days. And suddenly he saw her. "Baby Girl?" she beamed at him "Hey Hot Stuff" "Dammit woman! You look even more stunning than usual" she laughed while he still had her in his arms. "So why fly me out here? What was so important you couldn't tell me at home?" "Let's open this bottle of wine first" he smirked "Cat got your tongue?" one of his most loved inside jokes since she had the cheshire cat tattooed on her shoulder. "No, I like you better when I'm drunk" they shared a laugh. "So Baby, you have to tell me" "You are my best friend. Always were and I started to feel a little more about you. So much more than I planed to. I hoped we could have a real date" Derek stood in one smooth motion and in the next moment he was beside her. "I would love to date you. But first, I want to kiss you" "That you should do"

 **3 month later**

"Hey guys, Penelope and Derek here! It's been three month since or first date and we've been together ever since! It's really fantastic and we are having such an splendid time!" "We hope you all are having as much fun and love in your life as we have"


End file.
